


Go for the Throat

by ScribeWire



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Everybody Lives, Except Shimura Danzou, Hatake Kakashi-centric, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeWire/pseuds/ScribeWire
Summary: Kakashi has lost a lot in his life and it has only made him more protective of what and who he has left. So what happens when one of those people is threatened? Well, the Hatake are said to have wolf blood in their veins - Kakashi does what any predator would; he goes for the throat.ORUchiha Shisui is a member of Kakashi's team (or used to be) and when he's attacked, Kakashi gets really angry. Bloodshed follows. But hey, at least he stops a massacre.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 40
Kudos: 849
Collections: Lovely Pieces, Mixed_Fics





	Go for the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a lot of creative liberties with this story. How old Kakashi is when graduating the academy is one of them. I've come across different answers so I just picked one. It's not all that important to the story anyway. This is just a one shot, but I don't like how I ended it. It feels very rushed to me, but I don't know how to fix it. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Hatake Kakashi had lost a lot during his short life. His father, both of his genin teammates, his sensei, his sensei’s wife, and any chance at knowing his sensei’s son. He never knew his mother and he was sure his sanity was only still tenuously intact. All of this loss only made Kakashi more protective of what he had left. Gai, Kurenai and Asuma, Genma, Raidou, his ANBU squad, and the illegal interactions he managed to get with Naruto. They were Kakashi’s everything now.

And someone was trying to take one of them away.

Shisui’s chakra was a beacon in the night. His panic was so strong that Kakashi could smell it clear across the village. It was strange that no one else was reacting to the chakra the young man was throwing around. It was even stranger than no one was reacting to the _other_ chakra being thrown around _at_ him. Kakashi wasn’t going to sit by and let one of his precious people be attacked. Kakashi was the last known surviving member of the Hatake clan, and it seemed that everyone had forgotten just how formidable they could be.

Of course, technically, Kakashi wasn’t supposed to be in the village at all. It was fluke and coincidence that he was which only made the situation that much more ominous. This attack was premeditated – it was planned with the knowledge that Kakashi wouldn’t be there to interfere. The Hatake Clan Head ( _for all that it was a joke since he was the only clan member at all, it still held weight the young jounin was fully prepared to throw around once this was over_ ) would bet that all the other major sensors were out of village as well.

Kakashi moved faster.

He cleared the village in record time and launched into the woods. Now that he was closer, he could make out individual signatures other than Shisui’s. There were 7 aggressors. Shisui was fighting against 7 other shinobi, all of at least jounin level and the boy’s chakra was sorely depleted. That didn’t even take into account the dark swirling chakra signature close enough to the aggressors to monitor the attack but far enough away to not get involved. Kakashi would deal with that once Shisui was safe.

Shisui stumbled as he tried to dodge two attacks at once. He succeeded only to fall into the path of a third attack he had no hope of avoiding. He was Shunshin no Shisui but he was nearly out of chakra and his reflexes were dulled. But Kakashi was just as fast and had far more jutsu under his belt. The fire couldn’t hope to pass the earth wall that erupted from the ground.

The duo that had tag-teamed Shisui fell to the same **Chidori** that chased the earthen barrier. He and Shisui hit the ground together, but where the Uchiha laid sprawled Kakashi was on his feet and poised for another attack.

Kakashi didn’t need more than a glance to see the blood spilling from where an eye should be on the younger shinobi’s face. It only served to fuel the fire of his rage.

The lightning in his hand continued to lash out, lighting the immediate area in an eerie blue light and filling the air with chirping accompanied by the sizzle of evaporating blood. There were 5 assailants left.

“Senpai,” Shisui muttered brokenly, pain clear in his voice. Kakashi _snarled_. It was a feral sound that shouldn’t have been possible to produce from human vocal cords.

Hatake Kakashi was an elite jounin of ANBU who graduated the academy at 6 on the tail of his father’s suicide and grew up on the battlefield of a war. He needed only minutes to dispatch the hostile shinobi. Kakshi paused just long enough afterwards to summon his pack, except he was sure that with the exception of Pakkun, Shisui wouldn’t recognize any of these dogs.

Kakashi’s pack was far larger than anyone really knew. The canines most were familiar with were trackers. They were his primary summons because they fit most of his needs, but they were not his _only_ summons. This particular group were _hunters_ ; their job was not to _find_ the target, they _killed_ it. As one, Kakashi and his summons charged. Pakkun alone lingered to get a very brief summary of events from Shisui and ensure he wasn’t in immediate danger of dying, then he raced off in a different direction to gather backup.

Kakashi wouldn’t need it.

Danzo met him because there was no way he could outrun him. But the man was old and far past his prime and should have been retired – forcefully or otherwise – a long time ago.

Kakashi was subconsciously aware of where _not_ to damage the fool. The eye covered in bloody bandages radiated Shisui’s chakra, and the upper portion of the man’s right arm had trace amounts of chakra that very clearly _wasn’t_ Danzo’s.

Kakashi was a Hatake even if he was the only one. The Hatake clan was one of the old clans said to have wolf blood in their veins. As Kakashi fell back on the instinctual combat style of his clan he was sure he had drilled out of his body, he couldn’t help but agree.

_Kakashi went for the throat_.

Just like he had been taught.

Backup consisted of several ANBU, Nara Shikaku the Jounin Commander, Inuzuka Tsume with her own pack, and the Sandaime Hokage himself. They arrived just in time to witness the final blow.

Kakashi’s summons circled him and their prey twice before two split off, racing back to Shisui to help him and to guard him. Kakashi and the rest of his summons turned to face his comrades and superior. He could guess how he looked – blood coating his front from his face to his feet and the entire length of his right arm from the earlier **Chidori**. Every single summons had blood somewhere in their coat; some had it in their muzzles, some their paws, and one had it liberally splattered throughout their fur.

“Explain yourself!” the Hokage demanded.

But Danzo reported _only_ to the Hokage, and it had been _Danzo_ who initiated this. But it was _the Hokage_ who assigned missions – missions that kept every major sensor out of the village during the attack. And Kakashi was still running on base instincts and the fear of losing one of his precious people. So, instead of standing down and reporting like the good soldier he was supposed to be, Kakashi rumbled deep in his chest – not quite a growl, but a threat nonetheless – and stalked forward.

“I’d rather hear an explanation from **_you_**.” The snarl building in his throat finally lashed out on the last word, aiding in adding emphasis. Sarutobi wasn’t used to such push back from anyone but his advisors and the councils, and he expected it even less from rule abiding _Hatake Kakashi_. But Kakashi didn’t let him respond before he was plowing on anyway.

“All of the sensors are out on missions _you_ assigned them so there was _no one_ here to sense something was wrong! _Danzo_ was leading this attack, and Danzo reports _only_ to **_you!_** ” Everyone stilled as the accusation hung in the air. The Sandaime’s face slowly drained of blood as his ANBU escort fidgeted restlessly. Tsume and Shikaku were tense but maintained neutral expressions.

“Senpai!” Shisui’s call shattered the silence as he limped into the clearing, only on his feet at all thanks to the two large wolf-like summons supporting him on either side. Tsume snarled and Shikaku turned his gaze from the boy’s empty eye socket to the Hokage. The medic, led by Pakkun, landed in the clearing just as Tsume was turning to fetch one.

The immediate re-implantation of Shisui’s eye was not the most sterile procedure, but it was necessary if they wanted to save the full function of his eye. The boy promptly passed out and Kakashi disregarded his Hokage and Jounin Commander in favor of escorting the boy to the hospital for further evaluation and treatment. He was unsurprised when Itachi fell into step with him halfway there, gasping like he had run across the whole of Fire Country in an hour but not letting his steps or his pace falter.

That night revealed many secrets. By the time it was over, Kakashi had threatened most of the major figures in the village including several clan heads, every single elder, and the Hokage. His threats were dismissed and contested with counter threats right up until he invoked his Clan Head status.

Then he held a sobbing Uchiha Itachi as he finally, _finally_ unburdened himself of the stress he had been carrying. Kakashi had to be physically restrained to prevent him from charging the Uchiha compound.

It would take an entire year before Shisui was discharged back to active duty with full function of his eyes. Kakashi grudgingly accepted being named Hokage candidate just so he could promptly adopt Naruto and lift the information ban surrounding him. Though it was agreed he wouldn’t take up the leader’s mantle until he successfully trained a genin team to full chunin because if he couldn’t lead a genin team, how could he lead a village?

If Kakashi failed every team assigned to him until Itachi was old enough to become Hokage Candidate, no one else had to know it was intentional.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't just tell me you do or don't like something. Please tell me WHY. If you don't like something, I welcome feedback on how to fix it for future stories.


End file.
